


Not-So-Guilty Pleasures

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should know better than to let Sam pick the restaurant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> For the [10 in 10 challenge](http://astolat.dreamwidth.org/264510.html). Thanks to soleta for a quick lookover so I could get on to the next one.

Dean looks at the innocuous brown bag as Sam sets it on the table, not sure how he feels about a restaurant that doesn't put its logo on the bag. Sam hands him a brown box, which is another sign that he doesn't know how to read. Who puts their burgers in a box?

Sam smirks at him and opens his own brown box, some salady-looking thing with more vegetables on it than Dean's eaten in his entire lifetime. 

Dean opens the package and is surprised at the delicious smell. He's even more surprised when the fries are perfectly cooked, crisp and salty and just a little greasy. The burger isn't a burger, it's more of a pulled pork sandwich, and he chokes on the spiciness when it hits him a second after he starts chewing. 

"Too much for you?" Sam asks, still smirking like he knows something Dean doesn't. It's starting to get annoying. Dean takes another bite and makes a face of pure bliss entirely for Sam's benefit. It's pretty good, now that he's ready for the kick.

He chows down in record time, happier with food than he's been in a long time – since he started cooking himself, actually. Still, he can't help wondering what kind of place has great greasy fries and burgers _and_ the weird rabbit food Sam likes to eat. When Dean looks closer, he thinks he sees _raisins_ in Sam's mess of vegetables and that's just too weird.

Dean wipes his mouth and gets up to wash his hands before settling in for more research. "What did you say this place was called?"

Sam smirks again, a look that is remarkably at home on his face. When did that happen? "Native Foods." Dean's never heard of it, so he shrugs and flips open the laptop.

"It's vegan," Sam adds, a full-on grin threatening to take over his face. "You know, made of vegetables? No meat?"

Dean frowns, already halfway to making a face before he decides he can't really bother to care. It was tasty and filling, and any place that can produce perfect french fries can't be all _that_ bad. Not to mention, not freaking out might actually wipe the smirk off Sam's face. 

"So, if that wasn't meat, what exactly did I just eat?" Dean asks, shooting for mildly curious. It seems to be working, Sam's smirk is gone and he's starting to wrinkle up his forehead like he does whenever Dean does something incomprehensible to him.

"Jackfruit," Sam says, one last-ditch effort at a smirk on his face. It's not convincing, though, and Dean just nods a little and goes back to Googling minor Celtic deities. 

"Seriously?" Sam asks, and Dean grins, he's turned the tables on this one, and it's tougher and tougher to get one over on Sam these days, so he calls it a pretty big win.

"Yeah," Dean says. "Pretty tasty, Sammy, maybe we could try it again sometime."

Sam smiles again, a broad grin that means he's happy with Dean – no, _delighted_ – and is probably thinking he's going to save Dean from a heart attack and have him eating tofu and drinking soy milk the next time. Dean rolls his eyes but can't help grinning back.


End file.
